Why when I look in your eyes
by ChocoWend
Summary: [OS][JPLE] Lorsque Lily garde deux petits monstres et qu'un inconnu ne veut pas comprendre qu'il compose un faux numéro, la soirée de gardiennage prend un tournant pas du tout prévu...


**Hello!**

Me revoilà avec un nouveau OS…Oui, oui, encore un **Lily/James **)

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à J.K. Rowling (exceptés les deux petits personnages de John et Alex). 

J'espère que ça vous plaira…Laissez des reviews, j'apprécie énormément   
Bonne lecture!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Lily soupira et attacha ses longs cheveux.

-Allez John, au lit, maintenant!…Alex, enlèves tes doigts de ton nez!

John, l'aîné, lui tira la langue du haut de ses six ans tandis que le petit Alex de trois ans et quelque se leva sur le lit de son frère et commença à sauter dessus.

-Arrêtez les enfants, je vais me fâcher! tenta désespérément la jeune fille épuisée.

Les deux monstres firent comme si de rien n'était et continuèrent leurs charmantes activités.

Lily soupira de nouveau et se dirigeait vers Alex pour le faire descendre du lit lorsque le téléphone sonna..

-Merde, souffla Lily. Attendez-moi ici et restez calmes.

À peine avait elle mis son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier que le vacarme des petits reprit de plus belle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et descendit rapidement les escaliers menant vers la cuisine pour aller répondre au téléphone.

-Oui allô?

- Déjà? Il est rapide…Tu me passes Sirius, s'il te plait?

Lily ne portait pas attention à son interlocuteur ; en effet, Alex venait de descendre les escaliers et se trémoussait devant la fenêtre de la cuisine de rien vêtu.

- Alex! hurla-t-elle. 

- Euh…Allô?

-Oui, désolée, reprit-elle. Euh…Sirius, vous avez dit? Vous vous êtes trompé de numéro, il n'y a pas de … ALEX! Arrêtes ça!

- Ah bon…Désolé. Bonne soirée!

- C'est ça. Au revoir, marmonna-t-elle.

Lily raccrocha et se tourna vers Alex.

- Alexandre Carlson, tu vas remettre ton pantalon et te coucher…Qu'est-ce que c'est que… C'est pas vrai, lâche cette couche sale IMMÉDIATEMENT Alex! John, pourquoi es-tu descendu? Monte tout de suite! Allez, au lit vous deux!

Les enfants, effrayés par le ton strict et énervé de leur gardienne montèrent rapidement les escaliers et allèrent se coucher.

Lily, satisfaite, allait vers la grande salle de séjour des Carlson pour pouvoir s'avachir sur le sofa moelleux mais la sonnerie du téléphone ralentit sa course. Elle courut vers la cuisine de peur que le téléphone n'agite les enfants.

- Allô?

- Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas être seul un instant…Sirius est là?

- Monsieur, répondit poliment Lily, vous avez déjà appelé ici. C'est un faux numéro.

L'étranger ne dit rien. Lily s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsqu'il parla enfin.

- Héhéhé, quelle chance. Je me disais bien que je connaissais cette voix…Salut, Evans! 

La rousse écarquilla les yeux.

- Depuis quand tu sais utiliser un téléphone, Potter?

- Depuis qu'on m'a donné ton numéro de téléphone, ma belle! 

- Ta belle te précise que ce n'est pas son numéro de téléphone et qu'elle garde des enfants, dit Lily, consternée.

- Ah! Trop bien! s'exclama James, enjoué. J'adore les enfants! 

- Super. Bon, eh bien Sirius n'est pas là, alors tu peux me lâcher maintenant, répliqua Lily.

- Sûrement pas! C'est pas tous les étés que je réussis à te parler alors j'en profite!

Lily racla sa gorge.  
- Potter, je n'ai absolument aucune…

BOUM!  
Un bruit sourd retentit de la chambre des deux garçons.

- Oh mon Dieu…Une minute, je reviens.

Lily grimpa les escaliers et ouvrit la porte avec appréhension. John se trouvait à terre, les yeux remplis de larmes et le menton tremblant.

- Z'ai…Z'ai mal, se plaignit-il.

Lily le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alex qui dormait à poings fermés et descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la salle de séjour.  
Elle plaça John sur le sofa, le couvrit à l'aide d'un petit drap en laine et tamisa les lumières. Elle le berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit ses paupières se fermer. La jeune fille se leva alors calmement pour aller au sous-sol lorsqu'elle se souvint de James qui attendait toujours au téléphone.

«Eh merde.»

Une fois à la cuisine, elle reprit le combiné.

- Potter? demanda-t-elle, priant pour qu'il se soit impatienté et ait quitté.

- Ah ben il était temps! Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié!

- Je t'_avais _oublié, James, affirma Lily.

- Ah…Alors, tu fais quoi?

- Tu ne vas donc jamais lâcher prise, lança Lily en un soupir. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je garde des enfants. En fait ils dorment maintenant, précisa-t-elle.

- Je peux venir? s'invita James.

- Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas la tête!

- Allez, s'il te plait, je m'ennuie et tu n'as rien à faire, implora James.

- Potter, j'_ai _à faire! s'impatienta-t-elle. Je garde des enfants!

- Ils dorment, tu l'as dit toi-même! Et puis je suis dans le côté moldu, j'étais allé faire un tour…Allez, s'il te plait!

- Il ne me plait pas justement. Non, c'est non.

- D'accord, trop bien. J'arrive tout de suite. À toute!

Les paroles du maraudeur laissèrent Lily ahurie, le téléphone pendant toujours dans sa main. Elle raccrocha rageusement et commença à faire les cents pas.

Soudain, elle entendit un «CRAC» sonore venant de la salle de séjour et su déjà à quoi s'attendre. Un James surexcité, enjoué et majeur. Il avait dû réussir son permis de transplanage. 

- Lily?

Cette dernière serra ses poings, énervée.

- Tu es un garçon mort, Potter, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Je t'avais clairement dit de ne pas venir.

- Eh bien…Trop tard! répondit malicieusement James en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Non mais _vraiment_… Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans le côté moldu?

- Sirius s'est loué un petit appartement pour l'été et j'ai passé l'après-midi avec lui. J'étais sorti faire un tour dans le coin et je me suis installé à une terrasse de café…C'est là que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas assez d'argent moldu alors…

- Brillant, vraiment, interrompit Lily.

- Alors j'ai voulu appeler Sir' mais l'idiot m'a donné un mauvais numéro de téléphone, continua James sans prêter attention au sarcasme de Lily. Et maintenant, me voilà! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je vois ça…Même durant l'été tu dois t'incruster dans ma vie, ajouta Lily l'air blasé.

La mine de James se fit déconfite pendant une fraction de seconde, puis il sourit.

- Bien des filles aimeraient être à ta place, alors considères toi chanceuse, ma chère, rétorqua-t-il, heureux de sa réponse.

La rouquine passa une main sur son visage en signe de détresse.

- Tu sais quoi? Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je m'énerve.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise près d'elle et attrapa le bouquin qu'elle avait commencé quelques heures plus tôt, laissant là un James tout penaud.

Il l'embêtait, ce Potter. Arrogant, prétentieux et toujours sûr de lui, mais aussi beau, intelligent et drôle, et c'était bien cela qui ennuyait Lily. Il avait d'ailleurs eu l'occasion de lui montrer une panoplie d'autres bons côtés de sa personne durant leur sixième année. Lily l'appréciait un peu plus depuis la fin de l'année mais il restait James Potter, ce garçon la harcelant depuis le début de la cinquième année.

Concentrée dans ses pensées, Lily ne réalisa pas que James n'était plus là jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un rire enfantin. Elle lâcha son livre, se leva pour aller à la salle de séjour et ce qu'elle vit ne l'enchanta guère.

- John! Tu es supposé être en train de dormir depuis au moins deux heures, et dans ton lit en plus! J'ai été exigeante, mais là, tu exagères! Vous allez réveiller Alex! Et James, pourquoi tu l'as…

C'était inutile, les deux garçons ne faisaient aucunement attention à la jeune rousse. James tenait le petit par les chevilles et le faisait tournoyer. Une fois posé à terre, l'enfant voulu courir mais James le rattrapa et se mit à le chatouiller, et le tout finit en bataille. John se retrouva assis sur le ventre du jeune homme, frappant son torse musclé de ses petit poings inoffensifs et riant aux éclats. James essayait d'attraper ses mains, agité d'un fou rire.

La colère de Lily s'adoucit à la vue de ce spectacle attendrissant et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

James leva alors les yeux vers elle.

- Ah t'es là! Désolé, je sais qu'il devrait être en train de dormir, mais je l'ai réveillé sans faire exprès et il a eu l'air de bien vouloir s'amuser…confessa James, toujours agité de petits rires.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, répondit-elle sur un ton de défi, un sourire aux lèvres.

James fut estomaqué. 

- Je sais divertir les enfants, pas les faire dormir!

- Bonne chance, alors!  
Lily repartit à la cuisine, amusée. 

Le jeune homme se tourna vers John, découragé. Ce dernier lui offrit sa plus belle grimace et James éclata de rire. Il porta le petit jusque dans son lit et redescendit à la cuisine une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

- Déjà? s'étonna Lily.

- Il était très fatigué, expliqua James.

- Ah, je vois…

- Merlin, j'ai atrocement chaud. Est-ce qu'ils ont un jardin? interrogea James en désignant les parents des enfants.

- Oui, derrière le salon…Pourquoi?

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller prendre un peu l'air, il fait supra beau!

- Il est onze heures, James.

- Et alors? dit-il en se traînant vers la porte vitrée du salon.

Lily regarda James s'éloigner et après quelques moments d'hésitation, elle monta silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre des enfants et ouvrit la fenêtre de manière à ce que si quelque chose survenait, elle le saurait, puisque leur chambre donnait sur la terrasse du jardin.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait beau, concéda Lily tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise longue près de celle du beau brun.

Les deux adolescents contemplèrent muettement le ciel étoilé et la conversation reprit calmement.

- D'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour savoir que je garde ici? questionna Lily, curieuse.

- Ce sont tes voisins, répondit James.

- Et comment tu sais ça? Tu connais mon adresse?

- Oui…J'en connais pas mal sur toi.

- C'est le genre de phrases qui me font franchement peur.

James se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire carnassier. Lily éclata de rire en le tapant sur le bras.  
C'était sur ce ton enjoué que leur discussion s'étendit sur trois heures. Ils auraient pu la prolonger jusqu'au matin mais un claquement de porte avertit les jeunes de l'arrivée des parents. Lily regarda James, paniquée. Celui-ci se leva, lui sourit et la salua d'un signe de main. Il disparut en un nouveau «CRAC» après lui avoir lancé un petit clin d'œil.

- Merde, murmura Lily.  
Elle rentra rapidement.

- Bonsoir, Madame Carlson, bonsoir Monsieur Carlson, salua Lily en espérant qu'ils n'aient pas entendu le bruit que James avait fait en quittant.

- Bonsoir Lily! répondit la dame. Excuse-nous, on a bien trop tardé!

Les parents n'avaient visiblement rien remarqué.

- Non, non, ce n'est rien, je me suis occupée comme je le pouvais et la soirée a passé assez rapidement il faut dire, se permit Lily, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tant mieux alors, dit Monsieur Carlson.

Il lui tendit trente cinq livres Sterling en la remerciant d'être venue et elle quitta la maison après avoir ramassé toutes ses affaires. Elle était complètement exténuée.

Tout en réfléchissant à sa soirée avec James, Lily farfouillait dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés…

Introuvables!

Elle gravit les quelques marches menant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et s'assit à terre. Elle vida entièrement son sac ; la panique la gagna à une vitesse incroyable. Ses parents étaient en Floride avec Pétunia, aucune chance que quelqu'un ne lui ouvre la porte. Elle regarda autour d'elle, désespérée.

Soudain, elle vit une fenêtre du deuxième étage ouverte et elle chercha des yeux un moyen d'y grimper lorsqu'un visage enjoué lui revint en tête.

«Il fait supra beau! »

Lily sourit. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la pelouse et s'y étala.

Une fois de plus dans la même soirée, elle regarda le ciel et les étoiles étincelantes lui rappelèrent étrangement le regard pétillant de James Potter.

La jeune fille fut parcourue de frissons qu'elle expliqua par la fatigue et ferma ses yeux, épuisée. Elle grimperait son mur demain…

Voili voilou! J'ai eu un flash d'inspiration quand j'ai gardé des petits enfants surexcités l'autre soir  
Enfin, je serai RAVIE que vous laissiez vos commentaires…Vous allez le faire, hein? –regard menaçant- )  
Sinon, un gros merci à toutes les reviews très gentilles que j'ai reçues pour ma fic précédente Bye!  
wendy


End file.
